MyDCEU
=Phase One= Batman: The Dark Knight The film focuses on Bruce Wayne becoming Batman. The intro scene to the movie is the death of Bruce Wayne's parents, and then has a 'montage' to Bruce Wayne growing up and coming back to Gotham. The first scenes after the title sequence are Batman swooping down and disarming a few thugs who run away. He moves onto gang warfare, before finally being shot down by gangsters. He limps back through the woods, to a motorcycle, and rides back to the batcave. From there, we're taken to see Selina Kyle watch Batman make off into the night with a smile on her face. Later on, we see her seduce one of the Falcones. While they make out, she knocks him out and sneaks into their saferoom to steal money. Batman has a few clashes with the police, notably Lieutenant Gordon. Gordon is interested in the Falcone cases, trying to help them track down this mysterious thief who struck in the night, but Harvey Dent tells him to disregard it. He's more interested in bringing down the Falcones than helping them. Bruce Wayne arrives to a meeting of the Gotham Bank, which Falcone is close to buying out. Bruce Wayne's return to the city prompts some of the investors not to sell their shares to Falcone. The current Gotham Bank president is shot with a .22. Several members of Gotham Elite die, shot with a .22. Bruce Wayne stops Selina Kyle, as they both accuse each other of being the killer. They eventually "laugh it off" and Wayne heads home to his parents' mansion. Catwoman and Batman begin leaving hints with each other, as Gordon and Dent struggle to catch up. Catwoman exposes the plan of a menace known as the Red Hood. Batman reveals this information to Dent and Gordon. Gordon believes that the Red Hood is the .22 killer. Dent and the Red Hood team up to set fire to stashes of money belonging to both the Falcone and Ramoni families. Gordon is infuriated that Dent took part, while Dent tries to tell him that the Red Hood and him merely have the same goal, to end crime in Gotham. He says that the Red Hood is out to kill the mobsters for ending his livelihood at the factories when their crime forced certain industries to pay up or move out. Commissioner Gordon tells Batman this information, as they break up into Ace Chemical Plant, where the Red Hood has kidnapped Salvador Maroni. Batman tosses the Red Hood into the chemicals during a fight, while Dent tells Maroni he's on his side, and takes him. They make a deal that Maroni will testify against him in court. Meanwhile, Batman breaks into The Roman's office. The Roman tells Batman that he knows his identity, and can flush him out in an instant. Batman tortures Maroni, nearly choking him to death. He simply laughs as a call is received, alerting Batman that Commissioner Gordon's daughter, Barbara, has been kidnapped. Batman smashes through the office window and races to save her. Commissioner Gordon and Batman shake hands. The trial scene happens, where Harvey Dent is about to incriminate Carmine Falcone. Before he can, Sal Maroni spits acid into his face, causing him to be burned. He dashes out of the courtroom, writhing in pain. As officers arrive to help, he pulls out his .22 and starts firing at them, proving that he was the killer in the case all along. Batman leaps from the ceiling and tackles him, handcuffing him while he's pinned. Harvey Dent is sent away to Arkham. =Ideas= *Batman franchise **Batman: The Dark Knight - **Batman: Dark Victory **Batman and Robin ** **The Dark Knight Falls - Knightfall? Maybe just call it Knightfall? Ends with Bruce Wayne dying? *Grayson leaves to form the Teen Titans, founding members: **Robin, Grayson, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Starfire **Yeah you have to cut that up lmao ^ **Tim Drake/Red Robin forms Young Justice **Maybe Tim Drake is Robin in Teen Titans? ***Instead, Grayson leaves and forms Young Justice with Aqualad, Impulse, Superboy *Superman franchise **Smallville **Supergirl ***Reign is the final villain? Maybe she tussles with Superman, then ends up with Simon Tycho... Superman saves her, she runs away to look for Argo, and unknowingly leads Reign back to Earth? ****or maybe... ****Wakes up ****Fights Superman ****Runs through orbit to find Argo ****Heads home to Earth ****Reign follows ****Flirts with Tycho, ends up fighting him ****Reign lands on earth ***Power Girl is created by Simon Tycho in a Supergirl 2, and eventually Linda Danvers ends up finding the genetic template? **Superman **The Last Days of Krypton *justice league **Justice League **justice league with batman's contingency plans **Justice League Unlimited *CHaracters to include, still: **Wonder Woman **Catwoman **Green Arrow **Hawkman **Cyclops **Flash **Supergirl **Green Arrow **Aquaman **Shazam! **Power Girl **Talia al Ghul **Martian Manhunter *Villains to use? **Killer Croc Phase One *Poison Ivy included in The Dark Knight? *First Batman movie: **Two-Face tries *Smallville Superman movie? *The Joker movie? Maybe named The Man Who Laughs? **Gordon gets promoted in this movie *Second Batman movie: Dark Victory **Starts off with the Joker in Arkham, taunting Two-Face as he goes back to his cell? **Includes a bunch of the Rogue's gallery working together: Poison Ivy, Two-Face, Joker, **Introduction of Robin? *Green Arrow in Phase One? Phase Two *Batman and Robin - ends with one of the Robins' death? Maybe Dick Grayson leaves half-way through it and gets replaced with Jason Todd Category:Comics